


First Kiss

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel are watching a movie. But they’re not really paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It all happened very suddenly. Or maybe not. Time moves differently when it’s happening and when you’re remembering something. But as far as Adam remembers, one second they were watching  _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_  and the next, his lips had crashed into Samandriel’s. 

 

Samandriel remembers it differently, of course. It had taken an eternity. It had all started with diverting his attention between the TV screen and Adam’s piercing eyes. He probably stared too long, because he’d feel Adam shift beside him and he prayed aggressively that he hadn’t made his friend uncomfortable.

But he couldn’t stop staring at him. The way his eyes glowed blue in the reflection of the light, bordering on green. Samandriel wondered where the threshold for green in Adam’s eyes ended and the blue spectrum began. It got him started on a multitude of different thoughts, but the sound of the movie– and the tilt of Adam’s head, pulled him back into reality.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Adam was looking at him. He would have guessed that anyway, because he could feel it. He could feel Adam’s stare raising the hairs on the back of his neck, and he shifted his arm so his hand would be closer to Adam. Adam stretched his back a bit, sitting straight up and repositioning himself closer to Samandriel.

He was immediately grateful that Adam couldn’t see the brilliant shade of red he turned when their arms brushed lightly. He could, however, feel Adam’s smallest finger brush against his wrist. Acting partly out of instinct, and partly out of an innate desire to be closer to him, Samandriel hooked his pinky around Adam’s. He thought he’d heard Adam’s breath hitch, but it must have been in his mind.

But if it wasn’t… Samandriel couldn’t help himself, and he looked back at Adam. He was returning the gaze and he wasn’t turning away. “Adam,” he’d whispered into the shrinking space in between them, “We’re missing the passage into Cirith Ungol.”

“I don’t like giant spiders, Sammie,” Adam admitted.

“I’ll watch over you,” Samandriel smiled. They were close enough that their foreheads were touching, and Adam’s lips were so close to his own he could feel the smile he returned.

“Promise?” he asked.

“Forever,” Samandriel assured him, linking the rest of their fingers together. 

 

This is where the time discrepancy starts. Samandriel can feel every atom in the air shifting as Adam wraps his free hand around the small of his back and pulls him in close. He can feel Adam’s breaths shaking as the already minute distance between them becomes infinitesimally smaller. He can feel Adam’s eyelashes brush his skin as they close and each millisecond seems to take hours as their lips meet. Adam’s lips are soft and part slightly to open his own mouth. And he can’t help himself, but he’s bringing Adam’s face even closer to his. Their lips are sliding gracefully over one another as Howard Shore’s perfectly composed score plays behind them, and Samandriel can feel the planets and stars aligning. 

Adam knows that one second they were very very close, and the next he can’t stop himself and he’s kissing his best friend. He guesses that the kiss itself lasted for about thirty seconds, but his mind was racing so fast, with so many internal voices screaming at him, he didn’t take time to appreciate the softness of Samandriel’s lips. There was too much,  _“Dude! This is your_ best friend _and you’re making out with him! You are going to screw this seven different kinds of up!”_  going on in his mind to properly hear Samandriel’s soft sigh when they parted.

In the aftermath of the kiss, Adam immediately excused himself to the kitchen to bring Samandriel more popcorn. From there, he holed up in his room and refused to respond to Samandriel’s knocking and asking for him to come out. Adam buried his head under his pillow and prayed to whatever god was listening that he hadn’t just fucked things up with his best friend.

Samandriel finally gave up trying to coax him out and walked back to the couch. He definitely did  _not_  cry while watching Aragorn and Arwen’s wedding scene and he wouldn’t admit to the tightness in his chest when Samwise went home to Rosy. Nope. He was fine. And if Adam wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, then he would oblige him. He couldn’t lose his best friend over some stupid feelings and one  ~~amazing~~   ~~show-stopping~~   ~~phenomenal~~  lousy kiss.


End file.
